


The Minute You Spent In My Arms

by Eli_Ayase



Category: Love Live! - Fandom
Genre: F/F, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Ayase/pseuds/Eli_Ayase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is also a regret of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minute You Spent In My Arms

Eli Ayase was definitely dead, and Nozomi had no idea why she could see the blonde in the hallway. Quietly approaching so as not to scare Eli away, she observed that there was definitely an eerie quality to her. Nozomi reached out, going to lightly tap Eli's shoulder, and jumped back upon realising that her hand did not make contact with anything. This was Eli's ghost she was seeing, she realised, as Eli seemed like she was floating away. The purple haired tried to catch up, starting to run faster and faster to see her beloved Eli again. "Elicchi!" she would constantly yell after Eli, although the ghostly figure would never reply.

"Nozomi! Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Nozomi turned to see Nico in the doorway of her flat, with a face mask on and two pieces of cucumber in her hand. "You... you see Elicchi too, right?" Nozomi asked, a little anxious to see what the reaction would be and pointing towards the ghostly figure of the deceased. "No, ghosts aren't real!" was Nico's reply, frowning at Nozomi. "No, she's there! Nicocchi, she's there!" Nozomi's eyes filled with tears as Eli started walking away. Nico looked at Nozomi like she was stupid and retreated into the comfort of her flat. "No dumb ghosts in here, right, Maki?" she said to her girlfriend. "I don't get what you mean." Maki responded.

"Elicchi, wait, please wait.." panted Nozomi, watching on as Eli edged near an open window and onto the ledge.   
"I'll be in your arms in a minute, Nozomi. I promise." Nozomi gasped at the distinctness of Eli's voice. Eli disappeared off the ledge, and Nozomi did not hesitate to follow, falling to her death on the concrete down below. 

The next morning, Nico would eat her words.


End file.
